Мистер Бёрк
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 85→125→ |Навыки = Бартер: 84→100 Холодное оружие: 80→100 Красноречие: 84→100 |Уровень = 1→20→ |Файл диалога = DialogueExportMisterBurke.txt |Актёр = Борис Репетур («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = MisterBurke |Дополнительно = 100px Бёрк в Fallout Shelter }} noicon|center Мистер Бёрк ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3 и Fallout Shelter, правая рука Алистера Тенпенни в 2277 году. Описание Бёрк — загадочная личность, многоопытный и образованный человек, который имеет навыки наёмника, убийцы и дипломата. Ему известны понятие «естественный отбор» и Дарвиновская премия. По прошествии событий экспедиции в форте Константин в 2257 году Бёрк знакомится с Алистером Тенпенни, нанимается к нему и поселяется в башне с целью поиска и привлечения состоятельных жильцов в Тенпенни-Тауэр. В конечном счёте, Бёрк выполнил своё задание, чем приятно удивил Алистера и остальных. В дальнейшем Тенпенни поручал ему множество других заданий и работ, а Бёрк прекрасно с ними справлялся и заработал доверие у жителей башни. Со временем, узнав о нраве Тенпенни и остальных жителей, Бёрк завёл порядок, который устраивал всех, при этом Алистер, удовлетворяясь нынешним положением, в дальнейшем зачастую не имел возможности попросить о чём-то. Далее Бёрку выделили номер в пентхаусах, однако зачастую он проводит там мало времени''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 382.. В дальнейшем Бёрк был спасён группой профессиональных наёмников во главе с Густаво, после чего, последний получил предложение стать шефом охраны в Тенпенни-Тауэр''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 95.. Густаво не отказался от такой возможности и согласился пойти на условия Бёрка и Тенпенни. По прошествии нескольких лет службы, к 2277 году Алистер доверил Бёрку свои активы и позволил ему заниматься своим бюджетомDialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt. Со временем Бёрк проникся идеей Тенпенни и Ирвина Чена о том, что на Пустоши необходимо создать сообщество, основанное на другом порядке. Используя свой предпринимательский подход, Алистер пояснил, что пытаясь выполнить определённые задачи, можно добиться желаемых результатов. Проводя искусственный отбор в определённом направлении, можно повлиять и на естественный отбор по созданию удобных и приятных жизненных условий для людей. Гулей в эту систему Тенпенни и Ирвин не допускают. Бёрк согласен с философией Тенпенни и, как его верный помощник, поставил себе задачи, выполняя тяжкий труд во имя человечества, во имя построения нового мира и старается выполнять задумку ТенпенниЛюбовные письма от Бёрка.Радио Тенпенни-Тауэр.DialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt, разговор с Одиноким Путником: «''Нужно расчищать прошлое, чтобы освободить место для будущего''». «''Отлично сказано! Безусловно! В тебе есть предпринимательский дух! Меня охватывает надежда, когда я вижу молодое поколение с головой на плечах''».. Отошедши от своих дел из-за активного и покладистого Бёрка, Тенпенни начал редко покидать свои апартаменты на самом верху башни. Это безумие, доступное только очень богатым людямЗагрузочные экраны Fallout 3., со временем, из-за скуки, перешло в капризы — Алистер посетовал, что «куча металла, которая возвышалась на горизонте с балкона его башни, немного портит вид». Услышавший это Бёрк предложил помощь, сказав, что Мегатонну можно подорвать её же бомбой, устроив тем самым «праздничный фейрверк». Алистер не отказался от такой задумки и решил доверить Бёрку очередное дело. Бёрк направился в город и узнал о том, что бомба в Мегатонне нестабильна и поныне может быть активирована. Алистер порекомендовал Бёрку по возможности эвакуировать людей из города. Бёрк, рассказывая о своей задумке людям в городе, пытался уговорить некоторых жителей уйти из города, но те ответили отказом. Беседа с Энди Сталом, владельцем «Латунного фонаря», по поводу плана об уничтожении города и предложения переместить его ресторан к лучшему, более безопасному и прибыльному месту''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 60., осталась безрезультатной. Самый значимый деятель в городе, Колин Мориарти, был также оповещён насчёт задумки с бомбой и решает Бёрку не помогать или как-то способствовать. Впрочем, противодействовать ему Колин тоже не решаетсяТерминал Мориарти.. Поскольку желающих и опытных людей в плане разборок в древнем атомном оружии не нашлось, Бёрк решил задержаться в городе — он покупает себе хибару и стал выискивать людей, которые могли бы ему помочь. Он стал ежедневно приходить в салун Мориарти и ждать человека, который будет готов присоединить импульсный заряд к бомбе и активировать детонатор, тем самым осуществив подрыв города. Противодействовать в открытую Бёрку решается только Лукас Симмс, местный шериф, который из-за ранее проводимых нападений рейдеров на Мегатонну стал внимательнее приглядываться к пришедшим в город и активнее сторожить дорогу к бомбе. Ранее Бёрк не вызывал у Симмса больших подозрений, а сам же шериф пока не находит повода для ареста и выставления Бёрка из города. Из-за того, что Симмс бдительно следит за безопасностью города, Бёрк очень сильно невзлюбил его и стал называть Лукаса назойливым «мэром и шерифом города-помойки». Бёрк пытается укрыться в баре и не попадаться ему на глаза. Теперь же он скромно дожидается в одном из кресел бара, пока не найдётся «какой-нибудь оппортунист», готовый активировать бомбу. Мистер Бёрк проводит своё время в салуне Мориарти, выпивая и разговаривая с Колином Мориарти, или задаёт гулю Харе важные вопросы о воздействии радиации на его, гуля, тело и о том, каково жить среди необлучённого населения. Также он любит поесть в ресторане «Латунный фонарь», где может следить за атомной бомбойFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 86.. Распорядок дня В Мегатонне Мистер Бёрк всё своё время проводит в салуне Мориарти. Перебравшись из Мегатонны в Тенпенни-Тауэр, Бёрк будет проявлять деятельность в пентхаусах — проснувшись в 6:00, он будет завтракать у себя в комнате. После этого он будет заниматься делами за своим рабочим столом допоздна, до 22:00, после чего отправится спать. Инвентарь Fallout 3 * Количество генерируется случайным образом ** Не хранится в инвентаре, даётся Путнику в ходе диалога *** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Законник» и убьёт Бёрка Fallout Shelter Квесты Мистер Бёрк даст задание Одинокому Путнику подобающе подготовить бомбу к подрыву, подсоединив к атомной бомбе импульсный заряд, который и выдаёт. По совершении последнего Бёрк отправится в Тенпенни-Тауэр и будет ждать Путника на балконе мистера Тенпенни, где Путник должен активировать переключатель для инициирования запуска бомбы. По совершении работы Бёрк выдаёт награду — 500 или 1000 крышек и свидетельство о собственности Одинокого Путника. Если взять импульсный заряд, но бомбу обезвредить и оставить Бёрка в живых, то группа наёмников компании «Коготь» найдёт Одинокого Путника и попытается убить. Обыскав их тела, можно найти контракт на убийство, подписанный неким «Б», это и будет Бёрк''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 305.. Отклонение предложения Бёрка при встрече с ним приведёт к аналогичной встрече с наёмникамиЕсли у Путника «положительная» карма, то наёмники компании «Коготь» всё равно будут пытаться его убить, независимо от того, как пройден квест «Сила Атома».. Если Путник не захочет взрывать Мегатонну, то он может сдать мистера Бёрка шерифу города Лукасу Симмсу. В этом случае шериф незамедлительно отреагирует и после затяжного разговора с Бёрком возьмёт его под арест. Согласившись на это, Бёрк, сделает вид, что собирается пойти за Симмсом. Однако после поднятия с кресла его мотивы пойти за шерифом становятся очевидными — Бёрк совершит смертельный выстрел своим пистолетом и убьёт Симмса. После этого происшествия Бёрк скроется в неизвестном направлении, а Путнику напоследок скажет, что за его выходки его ждут неприятности. В случае того, если Путник является женщиной, можно воспользоваться имеющейся способностью «Чёрная вдова», чтобы беспрепятственно поднять цену за дело или уговорить Бёрка отказаться от выполнения задуманного, сказав, что она здесь живёт. В последнем случае Бёрк не осилит влияние Одинокой Путницы и влюбится в неё; он покинет салун и отправится в неизвестном направлении, сказав, что придумает отговорку для Тенпенни, и позднее начнёт писать Путнику-девушке четыре любовных послания, которые будет передавать через Колина Мориарти. Несмотря на это, контракт на убийство всё равно будет в силе. Согласно письмам Бёрк будет очень сильно занят делами для Тенпенни и не может найти кого-нибудь, чтобы прислали за ней, своей любимой птичкой, и просит её остаться в Мегатонне. Спустя два письма Бёрк всё ещё жалуется на невыносимость работы для«всеобщего блага» и просит написать ему письмо в Тенпенни-Тауэр. В последнем письме Бёрк приходит к выводу, что им из-за своей сильной занятости им не суждено быть вместе и он настаивает на том, чтобы эта романтика закончилась, а сам он мог дальше творить дела «во имя человечества, во имя построения нового мира». В случае того, если Путник выскажет Бёрку сомнения насчёт своих способностей, тот посоветует найти Лео Стала и приобрести у него химикаты для сосредоточения. Сьюзен Ланкастер в случае убедительной попытки Одинокого Путника идеи заселить Тенпенни-Тауэр гулями переедет в номер Бёрка, говоря о том, что тот всё равно в нём редко появляется. Позднее, с возвращением БёркаПри установке импульсного заряда и дальнейшего разговора с Бёрком, Сьюзен найдёт подход к делу, который будет проявляться в виде совместного сожительства — в дневные часы по понедельникам, средам и пятницам Мистер Бёрк будет спать со Сьюзен Ланкастер. В последующем развитии квеста, с исходом «мирного» заселения гулей, Мистер Бёрк будет единственным человеком, который из прежних жителей Тенпенни-Тауэр окажется в живых. При установке импульсного заряда и дальнейшего разговора с Бёрком, тот узнает об убийстве Тенпенни гулями и не противится им в их действиях, намекая Рою в своих разговорах о том, что ничего не имеет против гулей, опасен в бою и что он должен завершить дело с подрывом Мегатонны. На самом деле Рой Филлипс немного напуган присутствием Бёрка, и тот позволяет бывшему помощнику Тенпенни и Одинокому Путнику, который их провёл в башню, довести уничтожение Мегатонны до конца''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', cтр. 270.. В этом моменте примечателен разговор между Роем и Бёрком: Если Одинокий Путник помог Рою Филлипсу захватить Тенпенни-Тауэр до завершения квеста «Сила Атома» с подрывом города, то в дальнейшем Рой Филлипс сделает Бёрка своей правой рукой и тот останется в башне. Мистер Бёрк на вопрос о том, кто такой Мистер Краули лишь отчасти вспомнит, что он слышал о нём только от Алистера на тот момент, когда ещё не был с ним знаком. Заметки * Бёрк может быть убит без страха возмездия со стороны населения Мегатонны. * Если надеть костюм и головной убор убитого Бёрка, Лукас Симмс скажет Путнику: «''Ты в его костюме. Это, что, шутка?» * Бёрк является одним из девяти названных персонажей в базовой игре, который имеет показатель кармы «очень злой». * В ''руководстве игры упоминается, что Бёрк редко посещает свой дом в МегатоннеFallout 3 Official Prima Guide, стр. 365: Burke is usually in Moriarty's, so there's little chance of him coming home. Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 389: There’s little chance of Burke coming home.. * Несмотря на то, что Бёрк имеет в центре Мегатонны дом, на момент действий игры он никогда туда не заглянет, он даже не имеет ключа от него. * Обитатели Мегатонны в своих слухах иногда упоминают про то, что Мистер Бёрк сильно интересуется бомбой, но не зная истинности его намерений, обитатели подозревают, что он хочет её купитьИсходя из разговоров обитателей между собой: «''Не люблю распускать слухи, но говорили, что мистер Берк очень интересуется бомбой. Очень, очень интересуется. Типа как… хочет ее купить или что-то вроде того''».. * Ключ от дома Мистера Бёрка был вырезан из игры. * В редакторе G.E.C.K. имеются данные о том, что Бёрк периодически мог ходить по Мегатонне — с восьми утра до восьми вечера он сидит в салуне Мориарти, после чего покидает бар и отправляется к себе в дом, где спит до 6 утра. После пробуждения он завтракает и отправляется в салун. В понедельник, пятницу и среду Бёрк посещает «Латунный фонарь», он там бывает с 10:00 до 14:00. Однако эти действия по условиям игры не активированы. * В дополнении Point Lookout во время выполнения квеста «Прогулка с духами», Одинокий Путник, под галлюциногенным действием семян панги, переживает видение, в котором Бёрк, именуемый как «Мистер Брек», является вместе с атомной бомбой. * В Fallout Shelter Мистер Бёрк является уникальным персонажем, которого можно получить случайным образом, вытянув соответствующую карточку из призового ланчбокса. * Из игры был вырезан костюм, названный в честь персонажа. Цитаты * . * . * . * . Появление За кулисами * Персонаж Мистер Бёрк был придуман и написан Эмилем Пальяруло, а самого Бёрка озвучил , который также озвучил Люсьена Лашанса из The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Использовав зловещий голоса Люсьена, Уэс Джонсон немного добавил более делового акцента в голосе Бёрка, тем самым немного изменив звучаниеИнтервью с Уэсом Джонсоном от 2.12.2008: Mr Burke was the easiest of them all to do, because Emil had written him with me in mind after our work together on Oblivion. He wanted someone who was basically Lucien Lachance’s Dark Brother from another Mother. So I used the sinister, unctuous tones of Lucien, made them more corporate and stripped the very slight accent off of him. They are slightly different voices, but they are enough alike that you will recognize it immediately. Especially Burke’s very first line, which was very Lucien.. * В версии игры для японского рынка возможность подрыва бомбы была вырезана из-за событий в Хиросиме и Нагасаки в 1945 году посредством удаления из игры Мистера Бёрка. Галерея FO3BurkeNoHatGlasses.jpg|Бёрк без шляпы и очков Conflict.jpg|Арест Бёрка Симмсом Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg|Убийство Лукаса Симмса Mister Break.jpg|Появление галлюцинации Бёрка в Пойнт-Лукауте MrBurkeCA.jpg|Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg|Мистер Бёрк с Алистером в финальных слайдах FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg Примечания }} de:Burke (Fallout 3) en:Burke (Fallout 3) es:Burke (Fallout 3) fi:Burke (Fallout 3) pl:Burke uk:Містер Берк Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Категория:Обитатели Мегатонны Категория:Обитатели Тенпенни-Тауэр Категория:Шпионы и диверсанты Категория:Наёмники Категория:Люди